The Physicist Deviation
by ElvenPwner
Summary: Sequel to Walking Proof that Karma's Important. Set after the War. 27 year old Physicist Leigh Stanton finds herself in Gondor, and must rely on the help of Rose to find a way home, or accept her new life. Eomer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's work. Rose and Leigh are, however, intellectual properties of mine, and do belong to me.**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other story, Walking Proof that Karma's Important**. **I strongly suggest reading the other story before reading this, but you guys are pretty smart, so I'm sure you can figure things out even if you don't read the other story. **

**This chapter starts off where the last chapter of the other story left off. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sat up, wanting desperately to rub my butt. I didn't think I'd broken my tailbone, but it hurt like no other. The woman sitting before me was currently leaning back in her chair, rubbing her forehead with one hand in what I can only describe as the Picard Facepalm, and muttering something about never getting a freaking break. Although "freaking" wasn't the word she used.

I studied the pretty woman as I took in my surroundings, judging her to be in her very early twenties. She was a tiny little thing - I believe petite is politically correct term - dressed in a light blue medieval dress, though clearly some sort of nobility. A mass of shoulder length, light brown curls surrounded a sweetheart face and startling ice blue eyes. Eyes that were regarding me with something akin to bemusement, as studied me with one eyebrow raised.

"Where am I," I asked tentatively this time. My last question, what had happened, had gone unanswered. "Do you speak English," I tried, eliciting a sigh from the woman. Right, I had just heard her muttering in it. I smiled apologetically.

"You're in Middle Earth. More specifically, you are in Minas Tirith, and you are sitting on my latest project," she said evenly. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry," I said apologetically as I climbed off the desk, careful not to disturb anything. "Who are you? And how did I get here? And, come to think of it, how are you being so calm? I just landed on your desk, for goodness sake!"

She sighed. "If they're going to start making a habit of this, they could at least make a brochure or something," she muttered under her breath. "My name is Rose Franklin. You are in Middle Earth. As in, Tolkien's Lord of the Rings Middle Earth. I don't actually know how you got here, but I can hazard a guess, since I came here under similar circumstances. I'm from the 21st century as well, the year 2006. You're safe here," she reassured me, but my mind was already racing ahead.

"Wait, has Frodo left the Shire yet," I asked, wondering if that was the possible reason I had been yanked from my lab. I had a basic working knowledge of the Lord of the Rings story, but I had always been more of a Star Trek junky. The woman sighed again.

"The Ring has already been destroyed, Aragorn regained the throne, et cetera, et cetera, ditto, ditto, so on and so forth," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Be thankful you missed that. Actually, how are YOU so calm," she asked, frowning at me accusingly.

"Panicking won't accomplish anything," I said unruffled. "Only logic will. So how did I get here, since you said you had an idea?"

"How much do you know about Middle Earth," she asked. Seeing the look on my face, she smiled. "Don't worry. It's actually better that way, I think. People won't get freaked out that you know their fates and everything. Ok, so in Middle Earth, they have a pantheon of Gods, sort of like the Greeks. At the top," she held her hand up, "you have Eru Illuvatar, who is their equivalent of Zeus, and is a complete prick. Seriously, I've met him. Utter jerk. I've met him twice, and have no desire to do so again—"

"Rose," I interrupted, trying to get the kid back on topic.

"Right. Sorry. Well, when I first came to Middle Earth, he told me that I had to save Boromir. Since I accomplished that pretty well, I think, I have no actual idea WHY you are here, but I imagine the 'how' is the same."

I eyed her doubtfully. "So you're telling me a fictional god from a piece of literature brought me into said piece of literature at the end of the story," I summarized dubiously.

The eyebrow went up again, and she spread her hands to encompass the room. "You're here, aren't you?" I had no clever logical retort for that, and she knew it. "I know it's hard to accept. I couldn't believe it either, when I first came here. It's a lot to swallow, believe me. But at least you have someone who went through it and can help you. I had to fly blind for a long time."

I frowned, but she had a point. "I thought that Middle Earth didn't use English," I said, my mind running through a growing list of questions as the logical scientist in me took over.

She shrugged again. "They don't. They speak Westron and various forms of Elvish. When I came to Middle Earth, the knowledge was already in my head, so I never had to worry about it. I assume you'll be the same way. For me, it's like flipping a switch in my head." I frowned and tried to imagine flipping a switch.

"Am I still speaking English," I tried doubtfully. She frowned in disappointment.

"Yes, still English. Maybe you have to try speaking to someone who doesn't speak English first in order to get the hang of it. The real question is why you are here."

"I don't know. I was working in the lab, and suddenly the fire suppression system went off, and my project got wet…"I trailed off, realizing what must have happened. I sat down hard on the desk. "I was working on a theoretical teleportation device and it got wet. It must have shorted out or something."

The woman snorted. "A teleportation device? Seriously? That's more unbelievable than you being dragged into Middle Earth."

I stood and glared at her. "I got my Ph.D. in theoretical physics from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and my project was funded by NASA and CERN. I can assure you that the theory of teleportation is based in _science_ and that it is entirely possible, even if we don't have the technology yet."

She looked suitably impressed at my credentials, and held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Rein it in, Miss Righteous Indignation. I'll take your word for it. Heck, it would even explain it. Assuming that's the answer to 'how' and 'why', what do you suggest we do next? I don't see you carrying the device with you." She had me there, because I had absolutely no idea where to go from here. After a moment of silence, she stood and put her hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Look, what's your name?"

"Dr. Leigh Stanton."

"Then, Leigh, we probably won't find the answer right this second, and that's alright. We'll work together, and find a way to send you home. This is a world of magic, so there's every reason to be hopeful," she said, smiling up at me reassuringly. "Right now, let's get you into something more practical, before you freak out my servants."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing," I said self consciously. I was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a lab coat. What was wrong with that?

She sent me a dry 'are you serious' look. "Really? From a scientist. Check me out." She waved a hand to encompass her long dress. "I didn't exactly come here in this either, but the people here have a thing against women in pants. Trust me; it's been the bane of my existence."

I shrugged and followed her up the stairs to what appeared to be her bedroom. She was kind enough to lend me one of her gowns, claiming that it was too long for her anyway, and I disappeared behind a screen to change. "There are wizards in this world, right," I called as I slipped the dress over my head. It was a little tight, since the younger woman was so small, but it wasn't indecent and I could move, so it was good enough for me. "One of them is called Gandalf or something, I believe? Can't he just send me back," I said as I came out.

She nodded approvingly at me. "Good color for you. It brings out your green eyes. And yes, Gandalf is in this world, even in Minas Tirith, but no, he probably won't be able to send you back. At least, they never suggested it with me. But hey, no reason not to ask," she said with a shrug. "Besides, Gandalf wasn't as powerful then as he is now, and Galadriel is here, too. Who knows?"

She led me through Minas Tirith, and I did my best to not let my jaw drop at the beautiful city. Even though it was obviously undergoing repairs, it was absolutely breathtaking, with all its gleaming white stone. Rose smiled as she caught me gaping. "I did the same thing when I saw it for the first time, too."

"They definitely don't have anything like this in our world," I commented. We stopped as we reached a gate guarded by two intimidating soldiers with a white tree on their armor and rather large swords at their hips. I couldn't help raising my eyebrows in surprise when they saluted the small woman.

"Lady Rose, you are welcome in the Citadel, but I cannot let your guest through."

"Rian, she is under my protection, and therefore under the protection of the Steward," she said, surprising me with the authority in her voice. "You will let us pass." The guard clearly wavered, and I could see the gears turning in her head as she switched tactics. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon after the birth. How is Falathwe? Was it a girl or boy?"

The guard beamed. "She is well. She gave birth to a strapping son. We have named him Rianwe."

Rose clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "Good man. I bet he'll end up just as handsome as his father," she said with a wink. She began to walk past the guards, adding, "I will make sure to pay your wife and son a visit when they are rested."

I followed her through the gates and up to a wide clearing, looking at her with new eyes. "That was well done," I complimented. "What's a Steward?"

"If you understood what we said, then it seems you can understand Common," she observed. "The Steward is sort of like the Prime Minister or Vice President, I suppose. He's the second in command and the High King's right hand. The current one is also my husband."

I frowned. "But you are so young."

She smiled. "Boromir is 42, and I'm 18. We're an unlikely pair, true, but when you go through what we've gone through together, age ceases to be relevant."

"That's pretty old for a medieval man," I commented, wondering if I was being led by a gold-digger.

"This isn't medieval Europe," she pointed out. "Many of these people are descended from elves and other races known for longevity. My brother –in-law, Faramir, will live to be 120. It's entirely likely that my husband will outlive me."

I shrugged, realizing that it was none of my business anyway. "Where are we?" I asked instead, as I took in a flowering white tree in the middle of a courtyard that overlooked a sea of planes and a mountain range in the distance.

"We are in the Tower of Ecthelion, and are about to enter the Throne Room," she replied, nodding at the guards standing before a large set of doors. They opened the doors and let us through into a massive stone room.

This is certainly nothing like the movies, I thought inanely. There were giant statues lining both walls, but that's where the similarity ended. At the end of the room, there was a massive throne, and a smaller, but equally as impressive, seat beside it. Currently, the smaller seat was occupied by a very handsome man who was listening as two other men quarreled in front of him. They turned as we approached.

"Rose," greeted the seated man, rising. "I thought it was your intention to work through the day." The man was massive as he stood, easily 6'4, and even with Rose standing on her tiptoes, he had to bend down to kiss her.

"I was going to," she said, settling back on her feet, "but I found myself with a new problem." Rose gestured to me. "Leigh, I would like to introduce you to King Elessar, Steward Boromir, and Gandalf the White. Gentlemen, this is Leigh Stanton. She's visiting from my home," she added pointedly. I didn't know what to do, so I gave an awkward curtsey.

The King reacted first. "I see. Let us adjourn to my office, that we may speak in private." We followed him through a door on the right of the thrones that led to a large white room filled with a fireplace, chairs, and couches at one end, and a desk at the other. Gandalf closed the door behind us and the King sat in one of the chairs. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to sit or if I should stand in the presence of a regent, so I followed Rose's lead. She didn't seem at all fazed by the King, and curled up on a couch beside her husband, so I carefully took a seat in one of the chairs.

"How did this come to pass," asked the King when we were all seated.

"Your majesty, I believe my presence was caused by an accident that occurred while I was working," I said, trying to be as respectful as possible. The words 'off with her head' kept floating unbidden through my mind.

"What could you possibly have been working on to cause such an outcome," Gandalf asked incredulously. I chewed on my lip, wondering how much to tell them. Rose took the choice from me.

"Don't worry, Leigh. After all we've been through, they're pretty acclimated to weird future stuff," she informed me dryly before addressing the men. "Leigh is what we call a scientist where we come from, or a scholar who studies the physical world. She was working on a project involving a form of transportation, when it backfired and sent her here." I was impressed with her quick synopsis.

"And now you find yourself without a way home," Boromir surmised.

"Yes. I was hoping Gandalf would know how to get me home." My chest tightened with anxiety. If they didn't have a way, I didn't have any other ideas.

"Alas, I believe I can of no assistance to you, Leigh," the wizard said gently. My heart plummeted and I felt a rush as the blood drained from my face, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "I will speak to Lady Galadriel on the matter, but our powers are sadly limited. We are not omnipotent, contrary to what others may say."

"There must be another way," I insisted, straightening my back. The others watched me with varying emotions, but answers were forthcoming. "This is unbelievable! I can't just be trapped here!"

The King spoke after a moment of tense silence. "If there is a way to send you back, I give you my word that we will find it. Yet I do not believe it lies in the hands of the White Council."

"White Council?" I looked questioningly to Rose.

"A group of the most powerful and wise people in Middle Earth: some of the wizards, namely Saruman and Gandalf, and some of the Elvin royalty, such as Galadriel, Elrond. There are other members, but those are the ones you'd know," she explained.

After a second, she leaned forward and grasped my hands, meeting my gaze steadily. When she spoke, it was in English, for my ears only. "I know how you feel, believe me I do. The thought of living in medieval times is absolutely terrifying when you've only known the advanced 21st century. It still scares me sometimes. I know how much you're trying not to panic and rip out your hair and burst into tears. But I promise you, if there is a way, we will find it, no matter how long it takes. And until then, you will be under my protection, and the protection of the Steward and High King, and that's no small thing. Now take a deep breath, get a hold of yourself, and I will take you back to my house so that you can be alone."

The men had been watching the exchange with surprise, and I could only assume that they had never heard a conversation in English before. So I did what she said, and stood with her.

"Thank you, your majesty, my Lords," I said as graciously as possible, proud that my voice didn't waver at all despite the panic welling up inside me. "I think it's best if I'm alone for a little while."

"Later, boys," Rose said flippantly as I followed her out. My mind was already racing ahead to what it meant to be trapped in Middle Earth as we walked through the streets. My companion seemed to understand my need for silence and didn't question me. I was grateful when we reached her house and she showed me to a guest bedroom and left me alone with my thoughts.

When the door closed behind her, I sank onto the bed, my mind reeling. How was this happening? And to me, of all people? I wasn't anything special, and I certainly wasn't suited to medieval life. I was the very essence of 21st century nerd. I like science and math and Star Trek, not sword fighting and horses. I liked comic books and physics jokes and took pride in the fact that I could so easily relate to the guys in the Big Bang Theory. I wouldn't last a day in this world without Rose's help, and I knew it all too well.

I was a 27 year old scientist, for goodness sakes. I couldn't start all over in a world like this. I had never been interested in history! I didn't know the first thing about living in medieval times. Did they even have toilets? I doubted it.

And what about my family? I was an only child of two very prestigious scientists, and my disappearance would crush them. I took off my glasses and lay down on the bed before throwing an arm over my eyes. I had been too absorbed in my work to go home often, and had no one really in my life. All the birthdays and holidays that I had missed to be in the lab suddenly flooded my mind, and intense regret reared its ugly head. What if I never saw them again? There was no possible way to recreate the teleportation panel in this place, and I could see no other way to recreate the accident.

Hopelessness overcame me, and I began to cry for all the things I had missed out on in life, and all the things I would never now get the chance to do.

I cried for hours and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Romeo

When I opened my eyes again, I thought for a horrible second that I had gone deaf and blind. It was silent in a way I'd never heard before. The shuffle of blankets as I stood brought me back to my senses, and I realized with a pang that it was simply the silence of a world without electricity or plumbing or passing cars. I'd never realized how dark the world got without street lamps or headlights or even the glow of an alarm clock, and it took me a second to find my glasses. Even though my eyes were already adjusted to the dark, I was blind as a bat without my glasses, and I felt around for a moment before shoving them on my nose and looking around.

The room Rose had given me was beautiful. Like most of what I had seen of the city, it was white stone, but the tapestries and rugs kept it from seeming cold. I had a small desk and vanity mirror in one corner next to a large wardrobe, and on the other side of the room were French doors leading out to a balcony overlooking the street. On my bedside table, I noticed someone had left a tray, filled with a goblet and what looked like a sandwich. Next to the plate was a small note, which I picked up to read.

_Leigh,_

_I thought it best not to wake you for dinner, so I left the sandwich instead. It's not much, but it's one of my comfort foods when I'm homesick. I hope it makes you feel better. When you've eaten, go out to the balcony; there are some perks to being in Middle Earth. _

_See you in the morning,_

_Rose_

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, I ate the sandwich, surprised at how good it was. I suppose it was different because it lacked preservatives. Finding myself parched, I gulped down the water in the goblet, before it occurred to me that it might not be a good idea, like when tourists visit Mexico and drink the water. Still, it was too late to worry about it now, and, lacking anything better to do, I took the younger woman's advice and walked out onto the balcony.

I gasped when I looked up. The stars were brilliant in the sky in a way that they had never been on Earth with all its light pollution. I backed up against the railing as I craned my neck, my jaw falling open in shock. I couldn't recognize any constellations, which should disturb me, but for the moment, I was filled with too much awe to care. I stood out there for several minutes, just enjoying the breathtaking view. I could see some sort of galaxy up there, some Middle Earth version of the Milky Way. "My God," I breathed with an incredulous shake of my head. "This is absolutely incredible."

"So she speaks the language of the Steward's bride," came a male voice below me. "Wondrous must be the land from whence they came, for more lovely maidens have never before graced my sight."

I turned and peered over the balcony to see a man standing on the street below. He was built like a linebacker, that was for sure, all shoulders and height, but I'd never seen a more handsome man in my life. GQ had nothing on this fella'. I was tempted to drool over him, but I frowned instead.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I was passing by when I saw you, and could not tear myself from such a lovely sight," he said.

"Pretty smooth, Romeo," I acknowledged, resting my chin on my hand as I regarded him with an arched brow. "Do you always spend your free time creeping under women's balconies? I bet the girls go crazy for you."

He grinned and held his hand to his chest. "You wound me. I see you are as clever as you are lovely. Might I have your name, Lady?" I thought for a second, torn. For all I knew, he could be a serial murderer, but on the other hand, how often did something like this happen? I should go back inside, but I couldn't resist playing with him a little.

After a moment of silence, I smiled. "No."

He gave a surprised grin. "No?"

I shrugged at him, still smiling. "No," I repeated. "You're going to have to work harder than that to get my name, Romeo."

"Who is this Romeo you speak of," he asked in amusement.

"It's from a play I grew up with. It involves a handsome man climbing up a balcony to kiss his lady," I explained, shaking my head at the memory of a long ago high school play.

"I see then what I must do," he said as he walked under the balcony. I frowned and leaned over the railing, and burst out in surprised laughter when I saw the giant man climbing up to me.

"What are you doing," I asked, torn between shock and amusement.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am coming to kiss you," he said as he climbed.

"You're out of your mind," I said, shaking my head.

"Admit it," he said as he swung himself easily over the ledge, "you think me charming."

"I think you cocky," I retorted, putting a little distance between us. At 5'10, it was a rare man that could make even me feel short, but I'll be damned if he didn't tower over me, and I swear he seemed to take up all the room on the balcony. He seemed to sense that I was a little unnerved, because he kept his distance. "You're really big." I wanted to kick myself as soon as the words left my mouth. He chuckled.

"I would have your name, my Lady," he said softly.

"I don't know yours either," I pointed out. "And I don't care. No names. Shoo."I flapped my hands at him.

He looked surprised. "Did you just 'Shoo' me? No one has ever 'shoo'ed me before."

"Well, they should. You clearly don't understand the meaning of 'No'," I shot back. He regarded me with amusement.

"Would you truly send me away without a kiss," he asked with a smile, leaning towards me. My eyes seemed locked on his lips, and I discovered that I seemed to have a new fascination with beards. "What's the harm in a kiss?"

"Lots of harm. Lots and lots of harm," I muttered distractedly at the lips, which responded by widening their smile. Someone should definitely punish those lips; they were wayward and stubborn and were really, really close now.

He put a finger under my chin, and tilted my face up to his. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. I stepped closer into him, bringing my lips just a hair's breadth away from touching his, and I saw him close his eyes.

"Nice try," I whispered, before stepping back from him and leaving the balcony with a grin. I could swear I caught a wondering smile on his face as I closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue.**

**Author's note: I reuploaded this chapter because I received some messages that people couldn't see it. Second time's the charm?  
><strong>

I woke up the next morning with conflicting emotions. Not in the mood to deal with it, I shoved the feelings into a dark room in my mind and shut the door. I couldn't do this forever, but I was never an emotional person, and I saw no reason to start being one now, I decided as I got dressed and started looking for Rose.

She was ridiculously easy to find. The sounds of heaving and loud cursing led me to her office, where she was doubled over a bucket.

"Good Lord, Rose," I said, rushing to her side and holding back her hair. "Are you ok? Did you eat something bad?"

She took a deep breath and sat back, grabbing a washcloth from the desk beside her. "No, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness, is all. It's passing now."

"You're pregnant," I gasped, earning a questioning look from her.

"I'm a married woman in a world without birth control. And have you _SEEN_ who I'm married to? The man could be the poster boy for virility," she commented as she stood. "Man, I'd kill for graham crackers and peanut butter," she muttered.

"You need protein and sugar," I said. At her questioning look, I elaborated. "Cravings are your body's way of telling you what nutrients you need, and from what you said, it's probably protein from the peanut butter and sugar from the graham crackers."

"Well, since I just threw up my breakfast, I'm going to go for seconds," she said with a shrug as she walked to the door. "I'm sure you're hungry, too. Come on."

I followed her down through the house to the kitchen, which was filled with servants bustling around or eating their own breakfasts. Everyone stood up as we entered, but Rose flapped her hands dismissively. "No, no, don't mind us. Go back to whatever you were doing. We're just here to raid the kitchen."

"My Ladies, is there something in particular you are looking for," offered an older woman as she came up to us.

"Halath," Rose greeted cheerfully, reaching up to give the old woman a kiss on the cheek. The woman blushed and twittered, evidently unused to receiving affection from the nobility she served. "Leigh, this is Haleth, the most amazing cook in Gondor. Haleth, this is Leigh. She's…" our eyes met as she floundered for words.

"We are kinsmen," I supplied, taking Haleth's hand and shaking it.

"KINSMEN!" Rose threw her hands in the air. "That's the word I was looking for! Silly me. Anywho, I thoroughly enjoyed the breakfast you made Boromir and I, but I'm afraid morning sickness got the better of me. Leigh and I have come to scrounge up something else to eat," she said, throwing her arm around the other woman's shoulders. Haleth smiled and patted the younger girl's cheek in a maternal affection.

"Come on, lasses. I did not get 4 grandchildren by not knowing how to feed an expectant mother," she chuckled as we sat at a small table.

"So, Lady Leigh, do you have a husband waiting for you back home," the older woman asked conversationally as she cracked eggs in a pan.

"No, ma'am," I said awkwardly. "I've never been married."

You know how, when you're about to say something you don't want many people to hear, the room goes quiet at that exact moment? Yeah. Good times.

"Oh…well…." The older woman was clearly scrambling for words. "My youngest daughter was older when she was finally married, as well."

"Och, now you dun it," laughed a young maid as she washed dishes. "Haleth won't rest until she has you matched up with some fine lad."

"Well, with how romantically cheesy all the men here are, I doubt she would have any trouble," I said quipped as I took a drink from my goblet.

The women looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean," Rose asked quizzically.

"Last night, I got your note and went out on the balcony and while I was looking at the stars, this man starts talking to me. I think I said something about Romeo and Juliet, and he climbed up the balcony to talk to me," I explained.

Rose frowned. "Men here in…uh…Gondor" she improvised as she glanced at the two other women, "aren't normally that romantic. Sure, they're more honorable than the men we're used to, but these guys are just men. That's a pretty nifty story. Did he tell you his name?"

"No," I said, frowning now too. "I refused to give him mine, and just kept calling him Romeo." Rose quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it.

"What are Romeo and Juliet," the maid asked curiously. Rose and I shared a look, and she gestured for me to take this one. It was one of my favorite plays, so I launched into the tale. At one point, I got really into it and Rose and I enacted out the sword fight with spoons. By the end of my performance, other staff had come up, and I had gained quite an audience. It was wonderful to tell the story to people who had never heard it before, and who sighed and laughed at all the right places.

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," I finished. The women who had been listening gave a sigh.

"Let's hope your own Romeo isn't a Capulet," Haleth commented as the maid from earlier took our plates away. I smiled.

"Oh, I doubt I'll ever see him again," I said. "Besides, this is no time to get into a relationship. Hopefully, I won't be here that long."

Rose sighed and stood. "And on that note, we should head back to the study for a chat."

I followed the shorter woman back through the house, and leaned against the desk as she sat down. As was becoming habit with us, we switched to English as soon as we were alone.

"Look, Leigh, I feel like we should have a heart to heart. I promised to help you find a way home, and if there is one, we will. But there's no guarantee one way or the other. The only way I found to go home was by dying, and then only because I threatened a god and beat the snot out of him until he brought me back to life."

I wasn't quite sure what to do with that little anecdote. "How…nevermind. I probably don't want to know." I shook my head. "I know that it's a slim chance I'll be able to go home, but I have to keep looking. I admit, I spent most of last night thinking of ways, but came up empty handed."

"Perhaps you should try to accept life here," she said gently. "I know it seems terrifying, but life here is pretty wonderful. You could be happy here, if you stop tormenting yourself."

I eyed her. "Why do you so badly want me to stay?"

She sighed. "Two reasons. Firstly, because I have zero reason to think that what you want, a way home, is even remotely possible," she said bluntly. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, or drive yourself crazy searching for a way. In our own advanced Age, we couldn't travel between worlds, and it was only a fluke that you did. Secondly, I like having someone here from home."

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "I appreciate your honesty. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just give up," I said bitterly.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant," she chastened me. "I don't think you should give up, and you know it. But I also don't want you to not even give this world a fair chance. How many people where we come from would give their lives for an adventure like this?"

I grimaced and stared at the ground as I crossed my arms. "You're pretty shrewd for someone who can't even buy a beer yet," I griped childishly. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I try." She shrugged. "And I can say from experience that there's no such thing as a drinking age here, so your other point is moot."

I laughed and uncrossed my arms. "Alright, alright. So, I shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Show me Minas Tirith."

"Excellent," she said with a 1,000 watt smile. This girl's energy could power a third world country for a month.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several hours had passed by the time we returned to her opulent townhouse, and we were both exhausted, her from her pregnancy, and me from…well….being out of shape. Over the last several hours, it felt like we had walked the entire span of Minas Tirith seven times over, and my host had almost literally beamed with pride for her city the entire way as she pointed out things and gave me history lessons. By the end, I felt like I could write an entire doctoral dissertation on Minas Tirith, and since I had actually had to right one before, it wasn't a comparison I made lightly. I felt sorry for her guard, Tauron, who had to follow us around.

It had been a bit unsettling at times. The people in Minas Tirith were clearly EITHER Gondorian OR Rohirrim, and it was easy to tell the difference between the two: the Gondorians were very dark, and generally had grey eyes, while the Rohirrim were the polar opposite, with pale skin and blond hair that varied only slightly in its shades. The scientist in me was extremely curious at how such polar opposites were possible, but then I realized that, in a world of elves and wizards and magic, it was extremely silly to be disconcerted at hair color. Still, with my bright red hair and green eyes and glasses (another thing that I hadn't seen once since coming here), I stuck out like a sore thumb, and I found myself unnerved by stares I got.

Still, Minas Tirith was a spectacular city. We had gone to one of the markets during the day, and Rose had pushed me into selecting material for an entire new wardrobe. I felt funny spending so much money, especially since it wasn't mine, but my protests had fallen on deaf ears. At one point, we had entered a shop selling various weapons, and she had offered to purchase one for me, saying that I had to learn how to defend myself. I flatly refused the offer; I was a scientist, not a soldier. Even in high school, I had always gotten "unsatisfactory" on my P.E. reports.

I had even managed to meet an elf and a dwarf! Rose introduced them as Legolas and Gimli. They were very kind and welcoming, and I had to admit that the elf was ridiculously attractive, but he was too….pretty….for my tastes. I found myself comparing him to my masculine Romeo, and found the elf lacking. Still, I was surprised to learn that Rose had accompanied them on their quest as a member of the Fellowship, and had actually fought in all three significant battles of the War. It didn't fit with the image of her I had in my head.

The most interesting point of the day was when she had shown me her lab, and I found myself dramatically reassessing my opinion of her yet again. I had assumed she had leapt into the pampered life of a Noble Lady, but it seemed my benefactor was quite the scientist, as well as an adventurer. My opinion of her had increased exponentially when she had taken me to her makeshift lab and shown me her work. Her lab was ill equipped compared to the standards I was used to working with, and it was clear that she had never been properly educated in true scientific procedures, but it was clear she had a very scientifically inclined mind. After all, she hadn't ever gotten the chance to go to college. That she had achieved _gunpowder _of all things_, _not to mention designing a musket, with just a rudimentary knowledge of science was extremely impressive.

Now that we were home, we returned to her office, where we found Boromir working at his adjoining desk. Rose sat down and I leaned against her desk as she handed me the rough schematics for a crude printing press.

"This is good," I commented as I examined her latest designs. "This is really good, actually. Especially considering your lack of training. You have a mind for engineering. If you had gone to university, you could have become quite the engineer."

"You have experience in engineering," Boromir asked curiously, taking a break from his work.

I continued to flip through the pages as I answered. "I had to take a few classes in it when I was working on my undergraduate degree."

"'Undergraduate degree?'"

I looked up, realizing the words were in English. "Is there no translation for that in Common," I asked Rose in confusion.

She shrugged. "I guess not." She proceeded to explain the idea of universities to him as I inspected one of her designs. Spotting a flaw, I turned to lean over the table and grabbed a quill to correct it.

"What are you doing," Rose asked, a hint of indignation in her voice.

"There's a problem here." I finished writing and blew on the ink to dry it before bringing it up to show her. "See this? The metal you wanted to use for the type pieces isn't going to work. You'll need a lead-based alloy."

We debated and poured over the diagrams until the sun sank in the sky, and it became too dark to do anything more. Candles were extraordinarily ineffective lighting, and I pondered how to invent the lightbulb as I wandered off to bed.

I had just changed into a satin nightgown Rose had lent me and crawled into bed, when I heard a sharp tap. I listened for a moment, wondering if I had imagined it. But sure enough, I heard the distinct sound of a rock hitting glass, and walked to the French doors. I opened them, only to have a pebble nail me in the forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, before I bent down and picked up the rock. I chucked it hard back the direction it had come from, and heard an answering curse as it hit home. Still holding my head, I leaned over ledge to see who had thrown it.

"You have an unusually strong arm for a woman," Romeo said, holding his nose. "And bizarrely good aim."

I couldn't help smiling at how ridiculous the situation was. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, yet you were not at your perch."

"I was going to bed," I said, gesturing pointedly to my nightgown. He chuckled.

"I am sorry to have disturbed your rest," he said. He didn't look the least bit sorry. "Shall I leave?"

I let him squirm for a bit as I pretended to mull the idea over. "No, no. I'm awake. Come on up, Monkey boy."

"'Monkey boy'," he repeated with a shake of his head as he began to climb. "You come up with the most undignified names for me."

"Yet all of them apt," I said dryly. He swung himself over the edge, and I shook my head. "My P.E. teacher would love you. He could never even get me to climb his stupid rope." When Romeo looked at me in question, I waved my hand dismissively. "Nevermind."

"May I ask what is on your face? You wore them last night, but I thought it inappropriate to inquire," he said as I leaned against the railing and crossed my arms.

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh! You mean my glasses!" I took them off and handed them to him. "I've been wearing them for so long I forget they're there. I have bad vision, and they help me see."

He inspected them, clearly never having seen anything like them before. I laughed softly when he put them on, and his eyes crossed. "These help you see," he repeated dubiously.

"Ah, the disbelief of someone with perfect vision," I said with a smile. "I'm severely nearsighted, so I can see objects near me fine, but about a foot away from my face, stuff gets blurry."

"So you cannot see me right now," he said. I gave a one shoulder shrug.

"I can see your basic outline, but no details," I said as I took back my glasses. "I don't think I'd be able to function without these."

"I have heard of people complaining of blurry vision, but none so severe as yours," he commented as I put my glasses back on.

"Well, Darwanism is probably the best explanation for that, since someone like me wouldn't survive long in this environment. It's probably bred out of the population a bit." He looked at me in question, and I realized he probably had no idea what I was talking about. "How can I explain survival of the fittest to you?" I thought for a moment, then latched on to an idea. "Ok, do you breed horses?" He nodded, and I kept going. "Why do you match certain horses together?"

"To breed a better foal," he answered, playing along.

"Exactly. You pick the strongest horses and breed them together so that those traits are inherited by the offspring, and you avoid mating horses that are weak or somehow unfit. The same idea applies here. People who are unfit in some way, such as sickliness or frailty, are not as likely to survive and breed as people who are stronger and healthier. So those traits of sickliness get bred out of the population to a certain extent."

"I see. So you suggest that poor vision is similar to sickliness in this respect," he said with a nod. "The idea has long been understood for horses, but we had not thought of it in regards to humans."

I shrugged again and sat down on the balcony floor. "Meh. It took us a while, too. So tell me about Rohan, Blond Boy."

He shook his head at the name and joined me on the ground. "Your persistence in naming me is both endearing and incredibly emasculating. What would you like to know?"

I don't know how long we sat out there, exchanging stories. I didn't want to give him too much information about the 21st century, so I traded narratives I remembered from my history classes for tales of growing up in Rohan. I recited Shakespeare's Saint Crispin's Day speech for him, as it had always been one of my absolute favorites, and I knew he would love it.

It had been a long day for me, though, and eventually I had to call it quits for the night. We stood, and he moved closer to me, tucking a wayward curl behind my ear. I wanted to shiver at the intimacy, but managed to restrain myself.

"May I have your name that I might call upon you tomorrow," he asked.

"Nope. You threw a rock at my head," I replied.

"You threw one at mine, as well," he pointed out.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You did it first, ergo, the blame lies on you."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, but he was smiling. "Never before have I met a woman such as you. What must I do to convince you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "You're a smart man. I have every confidence you can figure something out." With that, I entered my bedroom and left him standing there, once again.


	4. The Monster Reuploaded

**To all my reviewers on both stories****: You guys are so sweet. Any writer knows how wonderful it is to get an email Review Alert, and the fact that many of you are writers yourselves just makes your thoughtful and kind words that much more meaningful. Thank you so much! Cookies for all of you!**

I stretched languorously and opened my eyes, a smile already gracing my face at the thought of the night before. We had stayed up really late, but I had always been an early riser, so I was up now with the sun. I hummed to myself as I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple gown Rose had bought for me to wear until my dresses were completed.

It was incredibly strange to think that I, of all people, had a mystery man calling on me at night. I had always been 100% dedicated to my work, and though I had had one or two boyfriends, it had never been anything serious. That I was inviting him up to my balcony was completely unheard of behavior for me, but I had to admit that I sort of liked it. I enjoyed being this new fanciful woman, and I was determined to enjoy the mystery for as long as possible. So long as we met at night, and didn't know each other's identities, it was like a dream or a fairytale, but dreams and fairytales rarely stood up well against the harsh light of day and logic.

Shaking my head at the thoughts, I skipped downstairs to my hostess' office, my scientifically inclined mind already skipping ahead to the modifications we could make to the Printing Press. "Good morning," I greeted cheerfully as I entered. Rose was sitting at her desk, listening as a man read to her from a long piece of parchment.

Rose gestured for the man to stop and looked up at me with both eyebrows raised. "You're in a good mood," she commented.

"I slept well. What are you working on," I asked to change the subject. The man was thin and wiry, clearly more scholar than soldier, and he didn't look pleased to be interrupted.

"The glorious duties of the Steward's wife," she said dryly. "Since I can't read Common, Ungoliant was given the dubious honor of reading my fan mail."

"My Lady, with all due respect, these are important letters of State," the man interjected. "And we have not finished."

She snorted. "Yeah, 'important'. The trick to this is to cut through all the fluff. They word it nicely, but in the end, this is just another request by a matron with marriageable maidens to have a ball so they can all get married off. They want Boromir and I to attend because they know more eligible Lords will come. Tell them we're busy with something," she said, flapping her hand at the poor man. He thinned his lips in displeasure.

"My Lady….oh, nevermind," he sighed before scribbling something on the paper before bringing out another page and scanning it. "The Scribe Laureate has requested permission to formally document your role during the War."

"Granted," Rose said, standing and walking to a pitcher in the corner. "Tell him I would like to meet with him, but that it will have to be in August when Boromir and I return to Minas Tirith."

"You're leaving," I asked, trying not to panic.

"Don't worry, you'll be coming with," she said, offering me a cup of water, which I accepted. "Part of the Steward's duties, I'm afraid. We have to tour the kingdoms of Gondor so that we can see what state the War left them in, and to tell everyone 'hey, we're alive, well, and riding the party train through Gondor!'" She emphasized the last part with a little hip action.

I smiled. "So when does the party train leave?"

"You and I are leaving first, in a week or so, and then Boromir will meet us at Dol Amroth. He has to stay here to see off Theoden's funeral escort."

"Theoden," I asked. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"The recently deceased King of Rohan. He will be escorted back to Meduseld, Rohan's capital, with full honors, which means the entire Rohirrim, as well as Aragorn and a contingent of Gondor's soldiers. The Fellowship will also be joining them, since the hobbits will be returning to the Shire. Boromir and I have to stay in Gondor, though, since we can't leave the kingdom without some sort of ruler." She sat back down before adding, "That's also the reason that both of us have commissioned new wardrobes. A) because neither of us has anything to wear for summer, and b) because we have to impress upon the people the wealth and splendor of the Steward's household."

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to respond, but Ungoliant beat me to it. "My lady, we still have things to see to," he said, irritation evident in his tone.

"I'll just go see if I can scrounge something from the kitchen," I said, waving off Rose's apologetic look. I left for the kitchen, and lingered over breakfast, hoping that my hostess would be done by the time I returned. This was not the case, however, as Rose and Ungoliant were still deep in paperwork, so I decided to do something practical with my time, instead.

I returned to my room and changed into a sturdy riding dress and breeches that Rose had insisted on getting for me, saying that she had worn a version of it throughout her journeys with the Fellowship. It was lovely but practical, the skirt and petticoat made of two panels that gave the illusion of a dress, but would allow the wearer to sit comfortably astride a mount. If we were really going to tour Gondor with the Steward, then it was entirely likely horses would be involved. If that were the case, then I should probably acquaint myself with them. I had never even seen a horse in person, let alone ridden one, so now was probably the best time to fix that. So, my shoulders squared in resolve, I found my way to the stable.

The massive building was bustling with activity, just another day in the capital of Gondor. Rows and rows of stalls and horse heads and people and horses tethered outside as they were saddled or their stalls cleaned gave the place a lively feel, and I hoped would grant me a certain amount of anonymity. Unfortunately, books and movies hadn't given me a true sense of how bloody massive the beasts were, and I almost chickened out right then. But instead, I raised my chin and approached a monstrous brown horse tethered outside his stall.

The horse eyed me warily, as if it were judging how many meals it could make out of me.

"Good pony," I said soothingly. "Pretty pony." I tentatively reached out a hand to pat its side, but recoiled and jumped about a foot in the air when the monster swung its head around to look at me. I collected myself and grit my teeth. "If I can learn to change my car's oil, then I can do this," I muttered in English. Maybe they were like dogs, and you just had to show them you were dominant.

"Horsey, you will let me touch you," I said firmly. "You are just an animal. That's all. Just a really, really big animal with enormous teeth and sharp looking hooves and outweighs me by at least a metric ton."

The horse snorted and shifted his weight at me as if to say, "Run away, stupid human girl."

I nodded and backed away with as much dignity as I could muster. "You know what, you're right. Walking is great exercise. Builds character." I turned to flee with what little remained of my pride, but ran into a wall.

A wall that chuckled and grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "Easy there," Romeo chuckled. "I did not mean to startle you. I could not believe my luck when I saw you, and I came over to greet you."

"Of course you did," I sighed. How great that the guy I lusted after witnessed my humiliation.

"I also came to see what you wanted with my horse," he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"_Your_ horse? Super. This day just keeps getting better and better," I said. His grin widened.

"I noticed you were seemed to be having difficulty," he commented, obviously amused.

"No, no. No difficulty. At all. Totally fine. The horse and I have reached an understanding."

"An understanding," he repeated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You've reached an understanding with my horse."

"Yep. He told me that he was really big and that he didn't like me, and I understood," I said with a nod.

"Firefoot told you this, did he? And here I thought he was a gentlemen," Romeo said dryly. "Come. We cannot let him treat a lady thus."

"No, no," I said, backing away. "It's totally fine. He's entitled to his opinion."

"Nonsense," Romeo replied, his eyes glinting with humor. "Unless, that is, you are afraid of him." The challenge was obvious, but I wasn't proud enough to take the bait.

"Terrified," I agreed. "Never seen a horse before, and I've decided that walking is much safer."

He looked startled at my bluntness. "Truly?"

"Scouts honor," I said, holding up the Girl Scout sign.

He smiled again, though this time it was kind, not mocking. "Come. They only look fearsome," he said, holding out his hand. For a moment, I hesitated, biting my lip as I looked from his hand to his horse. Then I squared my shoulders and firmly grasped his hand, his calloused palm rough as it engulfed mine, and let him pull me to The Monster.

"First, you introduce yourself," he said. He turned my palm up, but kept a hold on my hand, holding it in his as he guided it under Firefoot's nose. The horse sniffed our hands and snorted softly, his breath warm and gentle. Romeo put my hand on the horse's muzzle.

"It's so soft," I murmured as I began to stroke his nose. "I didn't expect that." Romeo stayed close, but let go of me as I began to run my hands over The Monster. The horse shifted his weight again, but I didn't startle like I had last time. After all, Romeo knew how to handle the horse, and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen.

"Let me take you for a ride," he said, watching me. I bit my lip as I weighed the idea and stroked The Monster's neck, eyeing Romeo out of the corner of my eye. On the one hand, I absolutely had to learn how to ride a horse, and I doubted a more perfect opportunity would soon fall into my lap. On the other hand….well, I was scared of the stupid horse.

"On one condition," I said. He arched an eyebrow. "If I don't like it, I get to leave. No arguments." Romeo inclined his head in agreement of my terms.

I watched as he went about saddling The Monster. His movements had the grace and speed that only came from years of repetition. I frowned when he kneed the horse in the stomach as he tightened the girth, and I wondered if I had misjudged the man before me. Romeo must have caught my disapproving look, because he explained, "Horses are smart, especially those of the Rohirrim. Firefoot has developed the bad habit of holding his breath when I saddle him, making the girth too loose." I shrugged, satisfied with the explanation, and followed him out of the stable.

"Now, place your left foot in the stirrup," he said, holding the The Monster's reins in one hand and a long rope in the other, "and then swing yourself up. Make sure to keep your other leg high, that it does not catch on the saddle." I eyed the stirrup warily. It was very high, and I wasn't sure I could get my leg up that far, let alone use it to push myself up. I managed to place my foot awkwardly in the stirrup, but unable to jump high enough to swing my other leg over the horse. After another two unsuccessful tries I gave up, my cheeks flaming from embarrassment. "Let me give you a leg up," Romeo said after a moment.

"No, I need to figure it out myself," I said, my eyes narrowing as I studied the stirrup. "Work smarter, not harder," I muttered under my breath, my scientific mind buzzing with ideas to make mounting easier. "I wonder." Turning the stirrup, I positioned myself so that my back was to the horse's head, put my foot in the stirrup, and grabbed a hold of the saddle pommel with my left hand. Then I jumped, the stirrup turning me as it unwound, and I landed in the saddle. I resisted the urge to fist pump in victory.

Romeo smiled up at me as I gathered the reins in my hands, but kept a grip on the reins below the horse's mouth. "Very clever," he complimented. "I have seen many riders mount so, but never have I seen someone simply come up with it." I smiled brightly at him, pleased with myself. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, so I let it go. "I thought we might go down to the training rings just outside the city. You will control Firefoot, but I will walk beside you should you have any trouble. Your stability comes from your thighs, not the stirrups. Remember to keep your heels down and your back straight." I adjusted my posture accordingly. "When you want him to move or speed up, kick him. At your pleasure, my Lady," he said with a smile.

Trying to ignore how _incredibly _far off the ground I was, I tightened my grip on the reins, and kicked the horse lightly. Romeo smirked when nothing happened, but didn't offer to help me. I frowned and kicked again, harder this time, and finally The Monster began walking. We made our way through the city slowly, my companion occasionally offering directions and advice as he walked beside me. By the time we had reached the training rings he had mentioned, I felt pretty confident in my ability to ride and was even feeling friendlier to my mount. At his instruction, I guided the horse through the gates, which Romeo closed behind us, and into the middle of the ring. Romeo attached the long rope to Firefoot's bridle.

"Now, I have Firefoot on a lead," he said, "and we're going to start some faster movement. I want you to walk him around me in a circle." I urged the horse forward, and we began a slow rotation. After a lap, Eomer, nodded. "Good, good. You are doing well. Let us try a trot." I kicked Firefoot, and he began a loping, jostling stride, and it was all I could do to stay on him. "Move with the horse," Romeo instructed.

"'_Move with the horse'_," I muttered sarcastically in English as I tried to keep my seat. "What does that even mean?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several hours later, Romeo finally decided it was time to return and unhooked the lead rope before mounting up behind me. Finding myself suddenly engulfed by the huge man, I was hyper aware of every point that our bodies were pressed together. His arms wrapped around me to take the reins, and I couldn't resist ogling his strong forceps and enormous hands as he urged the horse forward.

Nervous giggles threatened to bubble forth, but I suppressed them. I was a grown woman, for Pete's sake!

As we rode, I let myself enjoy the feeling of being pressed against his strong chest. "So, my Lady, are names still forbidden," he said as we approached the stable, his breath hot on my ear, and I shivered involuntarily at how intimate it felt.

"I suppose it would just be rude at this point," I choked out.

"Indeed, it would be" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. He dismounted behind me and turned to lift me off the horse.

"I'm Leigh Stanton," I said distractedly, focused on the hand placed on my lower back as he led both me and Firefoot into the stable.

"I know," he replied cockily. I frowned and slapped him on the arm, and his grin widened exponentially. "It was incredibly easy to discover the identity of the redheaded kinswoman of the Steward's wife."

I rolled my eyes at the laughter in his voice. "Wow," I said sarcastically, "you should become a masked crime fighter with those powers of deduction. Then I could finally use all those Batman jokes I've been storing up. "

"Might I remind you, Lady Disdain, that I know your identity, but you are no closer to knowing mine," he retorted.

"And here I could have sworn it was Bruce Wayne." I shook my head. "Alright then, Romeo, what is your alter ego when you aren't in the Mystery Machine with Scooby?"

For a moment, he hesitated. "They call me Leona," he replied, watching me to gauge my reaction.

I frowned. The name rang a bell, but I couldn't place it. I had a sinking suspicion that he was someone important, but it wouldn't come to mind. "I feel like I have heard the name before, but for the life of me, I can't remember where," I said apologetically, shrugging.

He seemed relieved for some reason and smiled again, running his hands through his hair. "Do not trouble yourself with it, for it matters not. Would you join me for the evening meal," he asked over his shoulder as he took the tack off of Firefoot and led him into the stall. I leaned over the closed gate and watched him deftly brush down the horse.

"No, I think I should get back to Rose. Pregnancy and planning long journeys don't mix well."

He nodded. "Word has reached me of their happy tidings. I have seen the Lady in passing, and she seems happy and glowing. Pregnancy seems to agree with her."

"Yeah, tell that to the bucket she's constantly hurling into," I said under my breath. Louder, I said, "I'll be sure to tell her you said so. Will I see you tonight, then, Romeo?"

He cocked an amused eyebrow at me. "I am still Romeo, then," he said in amusement.

"I like my name for you better," I said with an apathetic shrug. "I can call you Leona if you wish, though."

He shook his head, smiling. "Who am I to deny a Lady her want? I shall be Romeo."

I smiled and winked at him before leaving. As I walked, I hummed a little.

**A/N: Read and review!**


	5. You got some 'splanin to do!

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

Boromir and Rose were already at dinner when I reached the townhouse and changed into a clean dress. I heard the Steward's throaty laugh as I entered the dining room, and smiled at the domestic scene. They did indeed make a handsome couple, sitting together and chatting, holding hands across the table. She reminded me strongly of Anna Popplewell, with her brown hair and striking eyes, and he really did resemble Sean Bean. I gave mental props to whoever had casted the actor in the Steward's role.

They looked up as I entered, and Boromir rose politely as a butler pulled out my chair for me, sitting only when I had been seated. Rose waved for a maid to bring me a plate. "What have you been up to all day," she asked curiously as I filled my goblet.

"I was learning to ride a horse," I replied.

"Smart," Rose sighed. "I wish I had thought to learn when I first came to Middle Earth." At that, Boromir choked into his wine and Rose threw him a dirty look. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at the Steward as he laughed.

"I would share the story, Lady, yet I fear my lovely bride would flay me," he said dryly, sending an amused look to his wife. She rolled her eyes.

"So what have you two been up to," I asked conversationally as a maid put a plate in front of me.

"The Council is finally departing for the summer," Boromir replied with a sigh. "My ears relish the reprieve. Listening to everyone try to out-shout each other is tiring, though the King and I have made a game out of who is the loudest. There is nothing so satisfying as having your sovereign owe you money."

Rose and I laughed. "I wish my day had been so entertaining. I spent the morning buried in paperwork with Ungoliant, and the afternoon with the Queen and the Head of the Tailor's Guild. Evidently, we are supposed to become fashion plates, and we spent the time learning how _important _corsets and petticoats are. As if Arwen and I don't have more important things we needed to be doing," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "Speaking of, our dresses have been delivered," she added as an afterthought to me.

I smiled. "Welcome to the world of nobility. I actually had a really good time learning to ride. I ran into Romeo, who offered to teach me."

Rose raised an eyebrow in speculation, but Boromir frowned. "Romeo," he asked. Rose explained the Shakespearean play to him as I dug into my food. When she finished, he turned back to me, frowning again. "So a strange man has been coming to my home at night and speaking to a Lady from my household on her balcony, without my leave?"

"Easy there, Tiger," Rose placated, patting her husband's hand. "I'm sure he's harmless. Besides there are plenty of guards within shouting distance if anything were to happen." Boromir didn't look thrilled, but Rose turned to me before he could reply. "So, did you learn his name?"

"Yes, actually. He said his name was Leona." Boromir choked violently on his wine, drawing our attention.

"You know, you should really stop doing that. It can't be good for your health," I said dryly as I took a sip of my own wine. Rose was frowning at her husband, pounding him hard on the back as he choked.

"Do you know Leona," she asked quizzically when Boromir could breathe again.

"So do you," he said with an amused smile. "Leona is what the Rohirrim call Eomer." Rose's mouth fell open and she looked at me, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

I set down my wine. "Wait, Eomer….as it King Eomer?"

"The one and only," Boromir said.

"I'm gonna kill him," I said decisively.

Rose smiled and eyed me knowingly. "No you won't. You like him. And the lack of names was _your_ idea, not his."

I thinned my lips, but knew she was right. "Are you sure you're only 18?"

Boromir snorted. "I ask that daily."

Rose rolled her eyes at both of us before meeting my eyes again. "I know the Horse Lord well. He is a good and honorable man. "

"You're starting to speak like you're from Middle Earth," I pointed out, instead of acknowledging her point.

"I've been here for a while. And don't change the subject," she retorted. She looked down at her plate for a moment, then back at me, and her eyes were veiled. "Leigh, for all I love that man dearly, I cannot approve of this match. Enjoy your time with him, but know that we leave in a week, and you may well never see him again."

I stiffened, momentarily insulted, but then relaxed, knowing she was right. "Don't worry," I sighed. "I'm not one given to romantic flights of fancy."

Boromir frowned at his wife. "I must disagree with your disapproval, Lady. It is well known by now that Lady Leigh is your kinswoman, and is, therefore, tied to the House of Hurin. Her relation to you gives her status enough to reasonably marry a king of Rohan, and more ties between our two countries can only strengthen our alliance."

Rose smiled, but I could see she was hiding something. "Of course," she said cheerfully, smiling and squeezing her husband's hand. "It's probably just a mood swing or something. I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I'm exhausted." Boromir stood as she rose. "Come to bed soon," she murmured, kissing him before leaving.

"The plight of being married to a Seer," he muttered as he took his seat again. I looked at him questioningly, and he elaborated. "Those who know her greatly respect her knowledge of the future, and her long sight served us well during our quest. Still, I find myself frustrated when she clearly knows something, yet refuses to speak of it."

"She's only doing what she thinks is best," I said.

He sighed and nodded. "She has changed much since first we met in Rivendell. Rose was childlike in her innocence then, and did not yet shoulder the cares and burdens she does now. I respect her as my equal in all things now, for a more courageous or intelligent woman I have not yet met. But were it in my power, I would banish the shadows from her eyes."

I leaned back in my chair. "I can't imagine Rose being childlike. How did you two meet?"

A servant reached over him and took his empty plate, and the Steward stood and poured himself a glass of whiskey from a decanter in the corner. "I had arrived in Rivendell mere hours before, and was breaking my fast alone in the great dining hall of Elrond's household, for I knew no one there. Suddenly, this tiny woman quite literally fell into the seat beside mine and struck up a conversation." He laughed and shook his head. "She was, and is still, a whirlwind of loveliness and laughter and light. Never before had I met so bold and unusual a woman, and I knew that I was helpless against her from the first moment she smiled and greeted me with that strange accent."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like a lovesick puppy."

He smiled at me. "It has been long since I remembered those happy times, and she was the first person in a while that did not seem careworn from the War. I saw her several times after that, and found her spontaneity and enthusiasm enchanting. Still, as refreshing as she was to be around, I did not take her seriously, though she joined the Fellowship and proved her worth time and again on our journey. She constantly warned us of perils, and even risked her own life to save Gandalf's."

He finished his drink. "It was not until we reached Lorien, and she kissed me, that I realized that something fueled my protectiveness other than duty. Gradually, though, Rose became more formidable and self-aware, shouldering more cares from her duties. She grew a will of iron and has gained the respect of even great kings. Gone is the carefree girl who took me on a quest for breeches in Imladris," he said, before shaking himself and smiling at me. "Alas, the great love of my life is a force of nature unto herself. Forgive me, I fear I grow wistful when I have indulged too much in drink."

I smiled in return. "I was curious," I pointed out. "Besides, she seems ridiculously happy, and I know she loves you dearly. But I think I am going to hit the sack, too. I'm tired from all the riding today." We both stood, and I wished him a good night before heading up to my room.

I had ordered a bath drawn while I was at dinner, and was thankful now to see it waiting for me. I slipped into the water, and scrubbed myself as hard as I could to get the grime off of me. I had always been a fastidiously hygienic person, and not bathing every day was driving me up a wall. I shaved using a knife that Rose had given me for that purpose.

When I was finished, my hair smelled like rosemary and mint, and I felt cleaner than I had in days. I dried off and slipped into my nightgown, and picked up a hairbrush to take it outside. Night had fallen by now, and I could see easier by the light of the moon than by candlelight, so I brushed my hair out on the balcony, combing my fingers through the more stubborn knots as I waited for Eomer.

My hair was naturally curly, but not in the whole tamed-natural-waves thing. No, I had been graced with my mother's hair, so I knew from experience that it would turn into a giant red afro when it dried. If I didn't braid my hair or twist it up into a bun, my head would look alarmingly like a mushroom cloud.

I was in the middle of wrestling my hair into some semblance of a braid when I heard rustling below me. Releasing the unruly mass, I leaned over the railing to see Eomer starting his ascent.

"Hold it right there, Mister," I snapped, pointing The Mom Finger at him. Working with predominantly male scientists, I'd learned that The Mom Finger works on most men. It seemed he was no exception to the rule, for he dropped back down and looked up at me in surprise.

"Lady Leigh, what—"

"You aren't going to set foot on this balcony without some serious explaining first, _King Eomer_," I growled.

He scowled. "Who told you?"

"_YOU_ should have told me," I snapped. "Instead, you lied to me."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glared up at me. "Stop waving that brush at me, woman! You are not my mother."

"Excuse me," I gasped incredulously. "Oh, I should _throw_ it at you for that crack. You spend days pestering me for my name, only to tell me that you knew it the whole time, and then you LIE to me about your own identity? You don't get to be irritated, buster!"

"If I may remind you," he growled, "you were the one who insisted on anonymity. And cease looking at me like I killed your puppy, woman! You look like an enraged harpy with all that hair."

"Oh!" I threw the brush at his head, but the jerk dodged it, looking like an affronted cat. Scowling, he started to climb up to me. "Don't you dare come up here," I hissed.

"Or what," he hissed back sarcastically. "You have nothing else to throw at me."

"Challenge accepted," I snapped, whirling and storming into my bedroom to look for more projectiles. Lacking anything smaller, I grabbed the tennis shoes I'd arrived here in and flew back to the balcony, only to see him gracefully leap over the railing.

"Don't you—" he started warningly, then ducked when I chucked the shoe at his head, which sailed harmlessly into the night. "WOMAN!"

"Stop calling me that," I snapped. We kept our voices hushed so that we didn't wake up the house, but the fury contained in our whispers would have fit a screaming match. "My name is Leigh. _I_, at least, was honest!"

He growled something in Rohirric that sounded suspiciously like a curse. "I didn't lie!"

I crossed my arms and stared at him sarcastically. "Oh, this should be good."

"I didn't! I told you that my people call me Leona, and they do," he snapped.

"Really, Eomer? A technicality? That's the best you got?"

I could almost see him switch tactics in his mind. He drew himself up to his full height, towering over me. "I am the King of Rohan."

"Yeah," I said dryly, unimpressed. "Pull rank. See how well that works for ya'."

He rolled his eyes and deflated. "Fine, madam," he sighed. "Yes, I lied."

"That doesn't sound like an apology," I said, not letting him off the hook.

He looked like he wanted to strangle me, but gave in. "You are right. I apologize for purposefully misleading you, my lady."

"Apology accepted. And I apologize for throwing a shoe at your head."

"And a brush," he muttered.

"You deserved that one," I countered wryly, but I couldn't resist smiling. "Alright, Horse Lord. Why _did_ you lie?"

He gestured for me to join him on the balcony, and I acquiesced. "I am new to this role, and am unused to the attention and formality required by my rank. When you failed to recognize me, I enjoyed speaking with someone again without our titles looming over our heads."

"I'm pretty new to this, too," I admitted. We were silent for a few minutes, leaning next to each other on the railing, staring at the stars. Finally, I broke the silence, but kept my gaze on the sky. "I have a proposition."

"I am listening."

"We both need a person, someone we can speak freely with without fear of repercussion. No rank, no romance, no titles, no judgments, and no _rank pulling_," I added dryly. He had the decency to look embarrassed. "I propose that we be each other's person."

He stayed silent, considering my suggestion, and I didn't pressure him. I figured it was an entirely new concept for him, especially given that I was a woman. Several minutes passed, and I kept my gaze on the stars, idly beginning to speculate about constellations.

When he finally spoke, we'd been quiet for so long that it made me jump. "I accept your proposal," he said simply.

"Excellent. Now, Pony Boy, tell me what constellations are up there."

**What did you think? Tell me in a review!**


	6. The Tour Begins

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up. My mother had a mastectomy this week due to aggressive breast cancer, so I've been otherwise occupied. She's home and resting now, though, and I've already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long a wait for the next update!**

The next several days passed like lightning. Preparations began in earnest for our journey, which meant I spent most of my time with Rose, taking charge of the household as best I could while she was wrapped up in finalizing other arrangements for the city.

The poor woman was so buried in paperwork that she was practically cloistered in her office now with Ungoliant. We had also managed to wrap up our designs for the printing press, and sent them to the blacksmiths in the area, hoping that the parts would be ready for us when we returned to the city.

When we weren't doing that, I was escorting her to the Houses of Healing. I think the prospect of pregnancy and childbirth in a world without modern medicine terrified her, and she seemed to take comfort in my presence.

I didn't know much about pregnancy, but many of the things that were common sense in our own time had not yet been discovered here. The healer named Ioreth, a kind but stern older woman, seemed horrified when she found out her charge had been completely abstaining from alcohol, but Rose and I chose to politely ignore her well-meaning advice.

Eomer and I had also slipped into an easy friendship now that we had reached an understanding. Every night, I would find the Horse Lord on my balcony, and I had chairs brought in so that we could sit beside the fire in my room and speak in private, away from prying ears.

Eomer was an incredibly intelligent man with a wicked sense of humor, though I soon realized he had absolutely no head for math. He was a good listener and problem solver, however, and I was grateful for his advice on medieval life. In return, when he vented about problems with Rohan's technical problems (I was absolutely no help when it came to politics), I offered solutions I remembered from history classes, such as crop rotation. At one point, I even designed a new form of irrigation system for him, though I didn't know much about farming.

I found myself looking forward to those evenings with him more than anything else during my day, and was sad to think that, when I left for the tour and he went on his own way, that we might never see each other again. Even if we did, visits would be few and far between. Still, we worked so well together that, the night before I left, we decided to write each other. We would have to guard our words, however; I would have to have someone read and write for me until I learned myself.

The morning we were to depart dawned bright and early, with a cloudless blue sky promising an easy and quick journey. Rose and I were to be escorted by the host of Prince Imrahil and his Swan Knights to their home of Dol Amroth, located along Gondor's coast.

Dressed and ready, we (along with Rose's ever-present guards – Boromir was a rather over-protective father-to-be) met the large party before the giant Mithril gates of Minas Tirith.

"Boromir!" I turned my head to see Rose's face light up like a Christmas Tree when she saw her husband approaching, before launching herself into his arms.

"Newlyweds," I muttered with a roll of my eyes, but I couldn't suppress a smile as I turned away to give them privacy. I was pleasantly surprised to find myself face-to-face with Eomer.

"Fancy seeing you here, Al CaPony," I greeted cheerfully. He rolled his eyes as I chuckled at my own joke and nudged him. "Al CaPony. Oh, dear, I'm funny."

"Never before have I encountered a woman who could make herself laugh the way you do," he commented, smiling and shaking his head. "I came to bid you and Lady Rose farewell." I followed his gaze to see the Steward and his wife coming to join us.

"Ah, Eomer," Boromir hailed. The two men grasped each other's forearms in traditional greeting. "I heard a funny story recently, and wanted to share it with you. It involves an impudent horse lord pestering a Lady in her protector's own household without the man's leave," he said, looking innocent and friendly, not letting go of Eomer's arm. "Have you heard it?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose discreetly pinch her husband, as I simultaneously shot Eomer a look that clearly said _Play nice._

"Indeed, I am familiar with the tale," Eomer returned cheerfully, ignoring me. They still hadn't released each other, and I doubted the Jaws of Life could undo their grasp. "I remember the rogue was dashing and lordly, and the lady's protector was feeble and no match for the younger, much _stronger_ man."

"On the contrary," Boromir said, happily clapping the other man on the arm hard enough to bruise. "The lady's protector _effortlessly_ bested the insolent youngster in a fight with his great strength and even greater experience."

Rose sent me a raised eyebrow look that said _We should do something, right?_

I shrugged pointedly and then rolled my eyes. _I got nothing. Men are stupid._

She gave a wide-eyed nod of agreement. _You got that right._

The two men seemed to be having a silent conversation of their own, for the each nodded and released each other.

"My uncle and cousins will ride with you," Boromir said as he addressed Rose and I. "No harm shall befall you whilst you are in the care of family."

"Indeed, not," said the tall, dark-haired Prince of Dol Amroth as he joined us, followed by three imposing knights. Was everyone in Middle Earth ridiculously tall? "My nephew would have my hide if I allowed one hair on your lovely head to be mussed. Tell me, sister-son, how you managed to have not one, but two breathtaking women in your household. I find myself green with envy at your good fortune."

Rose laughed as he bowed over her hand. "Imrahil, it is good to see you again, you old dog," she greeted, still laughing as she kissed the older man's cheek. I had met the man only once before, and shook his hand.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce my sons: Elphir, my heir," Imrahil gestured to the one on his right, "Erchirion, and Amrothos." The tall (and incredibly good-looking, I might add) knights bowed as they were introduced. They looked about my age, and each possessed the striking black hair and grey eyes associated with the Numenoreans, like their father.

The one called Amrothos grinned and winked at me as he caught my gaze, and I felt the silly urge to blush as I smiled back. _Now, there's a ladies' man if I've ever seen one, _I thought, amused.

"Alas, my lords and ladies, the sun is climbing high in the sky, and daylight burns. Our journey must soon commence," Elphir said. The men nodded, and we began to say goodbye. Boromir pulled his wife to the side, and I turned to Eomer, suddenly unsure of myself. We were fine when we were alone, but with all these people, was there a protocol I should follow or something? Luckily, he took the decision from me.

"Ride close to Imrahil and his sons, for they are accomplished horsemen, and…well, you could use the assistance," he said cheekily. I grinned at him and swatted his arm playfully, not caring if anyone was watching. He smiled down at me before pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised, but pleased.

"I'll see you again when we return to Minas Tirith," I murmured against his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead before letting go."Try not to get yourself into trouble, Leigh. These Gondorians are not used to such headstrong women." I rolled my eyes at him before turning to say my goodbyes to Boromir. Rose came to speak with Eomer.

"Keep her safe, Leigh," the Steward said softly as he embraced me warmly. "She will not ask for aid, even when she requires it."

"I'll watch her like a hawk," I whispered reassuringly back at him.

He kissed my forehead as Eomer had done and released me before helping me mount the brown mare I had been loaned for the journey. "I am glad you have come to us, Leigh, though I know you would rather be at your own home," he said as I gathered the reins in my hands. I inclined my head, but said nothing. "I will see you in a week's time. Be safe."

After a few more minutes, our escort began its journey through the Great Gates. I frowned as I heard an ear-piercing horn blast behind us, but turned to see Rose smiling and shaking her head. She caught my startled look. "It's tradition," she said, chuckling. "The Horn of Gondor is sounded before journeys."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I had promised her husband, I stayed by Rose most of the journey, which meant that I was also with the Princes of Dol Amroth. They were great company, and were the funniest men I'd ever met.

It had been four days now since our departure from Gondor's capital, and we had since reached Pelargir. Imrahil's great ships had met us there, and were now bearing us swiftly down the Anduin. Amrothos, who had made a point of sticking by me, assured me that within the next day or so, we would reach the sea, and in no more than three days after that, Dol Amroth itself.

It was morning now, and I came up on the deck of the ship to find Rose at bow of the ship, holding her arms out widely as she leaned against the railings. Grinning, I snuck up behind her.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD," I shouted. Rose screamed and jumped out of her skin, then turned around to see me doubled over in laughter. "You're…..face!" I gasped out, tears beginning to form behind my eyes.

"Don't _do_ that," she said sternly, but mirth got the better of her and she started belly laughing as hard as I was. Having heard her scream, men came running over and found the two of us gasping with laughter and holding onto each other and the railing. Their confusion only sent us into further peals of laughter, but they began to disperse as they saw nothing was wrong. I saw Amrothos not far away roll his eyes and smile.

Eventually, our laughter quieted and the two of us leaned against the railing. "Oh, Lord, I didn't think I'd ever laugh like that again," I sighed, still smiling as I caught my breath.

"You'll get used to life here," she said kindly, her eyes still twinkling. She leaned her head back in the sunlight and closed her eyes, smiling. "Life is good. Though Lord I miss my husband."

I took a deep breath, and I could smell the sea. We must be close. "I can't wait to see the ocean again."

"I've never seen the sea," she commented, her eyes still closed. "And I'm not sure I want to, if it's much worse than this river. The combination of morning- and sea-sickness is going to be the death of me."

I looked over and smiled at her. It was true she'd been sick ever since we'd boarded the great ship. I saw she was grimacing and starting to turn green again even at the thought, and frantically searched my mind for something to take her mind off of it. I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Buddy you're a boy making big noise playing in the streets, gonna be a big man some day," I said. Rose opened her eyes and looked at me with surprise. I smiled, and she laughed as she joined me.

"You got mud on your face, big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place," she sang.

"singin' WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" We belted out as loudly as we could, hamming it up just for the hell of it as we stomped and clapped to the beat. Everyone within ear shot looked at us smiling or frowning, not understanding the English words.

"I thought I'd forgotten the lyrics," Rose laughed when we had finished. "Queen, man."

"Know any Pat Benetar," I asked, winking.

Amrothos, who had been watching us from afar, finally joined us. After a few hours, the prince was singing right along with us, and just as badly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stared at the Amrothos with narrowed eyes, biting my lip as I studied his handsome face in the sunlight.

_What's going on behind those pretty eyes,_ I wondered.

His grey eyes were veiled, but his pupils were dilated. His breathing was shallow and quick. His face was emotionless as he regarded me, waiting for my decision, but I could just barely see the tension in the muscle between his eyebrows.

"Bluff," I decided confidently. "I'm calling." I dropped two copper coins into the small pile in the center of the table. Amrothos groaned.

"Show your cards," Erchirion, our dealer, said. Amrothos, the only one who had stayed in this round, threw his cards disgustedly on the table. I glanced at them and smiled when I saw that I had won again.

"At this rate, I could buy one of these pretty ships all by myself," I said smugly, as I swept the coins into my corner. The four other people at the table (Erchirion, Amrothos, and two knights named Gelion and Rochallor) had been losing to me for an hour now.

I had been delighted to learn that the Gondorian's knew poker. I had spent many boring nights in the lab playing with the other scientists, and had become excellent at telling when someone was bluffing.

"How do you _do_ it," Gelion asked in expasperation.

I smiled at him. "A lady never reveals her secrets."

"Obviously, the lady has spent so much time gazing adoringly at me that she can read my face like a book," Amrothos said charmingly.

I fanned myself dramatically with my cards. "Oh, dear. Am I truly so transparent, my lord?"

"Only to me, my lovely lady. It is easy to see the longing in your emerald eyes, for it is reflected in my own," he simpered. I bat my lashes at him and blushed. Well, the blush was involuntary, but he didn't need to know that.

We'd been flirting flamboyantly with each other for days, much to the amusement of the others. While I was attracted to him (and there isn't a woman with a pulse who wouldn't be), I had no real interest in Amrothos. This was partly because the gorgeous man was so far out of my league that even my daydreams involved him shooting me down, but also because the man clearly tried to sleep with anything in a skirt.

If he had gone to high school, he would have been voted "Most Likely To Have An STD Named After Him", which made it hard to take him seriously, even if he hadn't been hilariously funny.

For all that, though, Amrothos had a good heart, and was a total ham. I found I really liked him, and I had loads of fun with our harmless flirting.

Suddenly, the men caught sight of something behind me, and all four men stood abruptly as the sailors took up the call "Dol Amroth! Dol Amroth!" From the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Imrahil turn Rose around to see something, and I stood and turned myself, curious.

A massive castle graced the top of a sheer cliff face like a magnificent crown of grey and pearl. White stone walls surrounded the great fortress on all sides but for a small gap guarded by imposing watch towers. The massive structures were regal and beautiful, and as our ships passed through into the protected harbor, I was struck by how magnificently ethereal the city seemed. A cry began to come from all around as the massive walls enveloped us: "The Princes! The Swan Knights have returned!"

We had reached Prince Imrahil's fortress by the sea.

**A/N: Please let me know in a review if you could see this chapter, as I have had issues with it uploading incorrectly in the past. Also, for all those readers wondering why Rose doesn't want Leigh to be with Eomer, you'll just have to wait and see! =) **


	7. Dol Amroth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leigh and Rose.**

* * *

><p>When the ships were finally docked successfully, Imrahil and Elphir extended their arms to Rose and me, which we willingly took. As gracefully as we could, we descended the slippery gangplank, and if I slipped once or twice, Elphir was practiced enough to not let me fall.<p>

We reached the stone dock, then dry land, and I could have sworn Rose looked like she wanted to kiss the ground. I smothered a smile, remembering her difficulty with the sea voyage.

As we approached the end of the pier, I could see a well dressed party waiting for us, led by a poised and proud young woman with jet black hair and eyes a kind of vivid blue I'd never seen before. She didn't hold a candle to Queen Arwen, but she was a gloriously beautiful lady, hearkening to women like Vivien Leigh or Elizabeth Taylor. She was probably around 5'8 or so, but built like a ballerina, and just as graceful as she glided towards us.

Even dressed like the dignitary I had become, I felt hulking and plain in comparison.

If Rose shared any of my insecure thoughts, she didn't show it. The Steward's Lady carried herself with the proud dignity of a queen, and nodded her greeting as the other woman curtsied deeply to her.

It occurred to me, suddenly, that this determined, spunky 18 year old outranked everyone here.

"Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, you are known to the Stewards' House," Rose said formally, pitching her voice to carry. I wondered idly if she had learned that trick from her husband.

"My Lady Steward," the princess said, still crouched in curtsey, "the House of Dol Amroth opens its doors and hospitality to you and yours."

Rose grasped the woman's arm and raised her, and Lothiriel must have seen Rose's innate kindness in her eyes, because the princess relaxed considerably. Rose just seemed to have that effect on people. "It is an honor, my lady," the princess said, smiling.

"The honor is mine. But let's not waste time on superfluous ceremony, when I know it's not me you want to see," Rose said, smiling kindly. Clearly needing no further encouragement, Lothiriel launched herself at her father and brothers, who were standing behind us.

"I am so glad you are home! We were all so worried!"

"We sent letters," Imrahil pointed out with a chuckle as he embraced his daughter.

"Tis not the same, as well you know," she said. "But you are weary with travel, and I am sure the men wish to return to their families. Come. Let us go now to the keep."

_She's certainly imperious_, I thought as we all followed Lothiriel up to the great castle. Rose and Imrahil walked beside her, and the three chatted amiably in front of us. I hung back, though, unsure of my place.

When asked, Rose and I simply told people that I was her cousin, a princess from someplace called America, and since they had never heard of the place, no one could argue. Very few people knew we had come from a different time entirely, and we had unanimously agreed to keep it that way. The lie gave me power and protection in a way that simply being the Steward's sort-of in-law didn't.

I was still learning medieval protocol, however, and tended to err on the side of caution whenever I was unsure. In this case, it meant I found myself walking with Amrothos.

"Your city is beautiful," I said pleasantly, lacking anything better to say.

He grinned down at me, his black hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Dol Amroth has often been called the fairest city in Gondor," he said. "Yet it is not fairer than the fire-haired maiden walking with me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes when he winked at me. "The girls must absolutely love you," I commented, shaking my head.

He shrugged with a cocky smile. "I have heard no complaints."

"Except from fathers and brothers," interjected Erchirion as he came to walk on my other side.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," I said dryly. "But what about you, Erchirion? Are you often chased by angry fathers?"

Amrothos snorted."Yes, _Erchirion_, do tell us," he baited. I raised an eyebrow at his tone and turned to his brother, who looked unabashed.

Erchirion shrugged. "I am far more discreet about it than this –"

"Erchirion!" Elphir's bark made me jump. "Boys, this is not proper conversation with a lady present," he said from behind us.

I smothered a laugh at the guilty looks on my two companions' faces. For all they were near thirty, they looked like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I enjoyed watching their discomfort, but I let them off the hook after a moment. "Tell me about your sister," I supplied. "Lothiriel is very beautiful."

"Yeah, she is a piece of work," Amrothos said dryly, earning a warning look from Elphir.

"What my brother means to say is that our sister…" Elphir hesitated.

"She's pigheaded, but we love her," Erchirion finished simply. I gave a bark of laughter, drawing a questioning smile from Rose ahead of us. I grinned and discreetly flapped my hand at her.

"Well, she is a princess of Dol Amroth. From what I've seen, strong personalities run in the family," I said drolly.

As we were speaking, we had reached the great palace of Dol Amroth, and entered now into a massive hall with vaulted ceilings, far higher than anything in Minas tirith. I belatedly knew this was to keep it cool in the summer, as heat rose. It was a common architectural factor in areas with warm climates, and a pang of homesickness swept over me as I remembered the houses in Savannah and New Orleans had a similar structure. Rose's gaze met mine briefly, and I saw my own longing reflected there.

"Our home is open to you," Lothiriel said, "but I'm sure you ladies would prefer baths after your long voyage." She smiled knowingly when Rose and I nodded, trying to remain dignified. When at sea, your options of bathing were either the ocean, or no bath at all. "Allow me to show you to your rooms."

Prince Imrahil and his sons left us then, probably longing for baths of their own, and then it was just Rose and I following the lady of the house as she led us to our rooms. After traveling through a veritable labyrinth of hallways, we arrived at Rose's quarters, which were located next to mine. My companion gasped quietly as we entered.

The drawing room was large and open, with open doors on either side leading to a bedroom and an office. But what struck you first upon entering was the view. The entire far wall consisted only of enormous French doors opening onto a balcony that overlooked the harbor and the vast expanse of sea beyond.

"Well, this certainly makes up for the sea sickness," Rose commented as she took in the view. Lothiriel smiled, clearly pleased.

"I am pleased that you like it," she said proudly as we ventured onto the balcony. "Dol Amroth's true treasures do not lie in her pearls or her ships."

"I must agree," Rose said, seeming unable to tear her eyes from the view.

Lothiriel smiled again. "Lady Leigh's rooms are right next door, as I thought you would prefer to be together. Maids have been assigned to you both and will be up shortly to unpack your things." She paused. "Feel free to roam the castle, but please do not venture onto the beach without an escort, as it can be quite treacherous if you are unfamiliar with the area."

I nodded. "Thank you for the warning, Lady Lothiriel."

She inclined her head regally, every bit the princess. "My father and one of my brothers will collect you in a few hours for the feast. I have a few things to attend to, so I shall leave you now to enjoy your quarters." With a low curtsey, she left. Rose watched her leave with a contemplative look on her face.

"What aren't you telling me," I asked, eyes narrowed speculatively. She eyed me for a moment, as if trying to decide something. Reaching a decision, she turned back to the ocean.

"Lothiriel is the reason you can't have Eomer," she said simply, not looking at me.

"I don't understand. I—" I frowned as realization slapped me in the face. "Oh."

"Tolkien never said how they met, only that Eomer and Imrahil became close friends after the Battle of the Black Gates, a fact that I can personally attest to, since I was there. Sometime next year, Lothiriel will become the Queen of Rohan, and she will bear Eomer a son named Elfwine."

I didn't react. There were too many conflicting emotions running through me for me to pick any particular one. I had no real interest in the King of Rohan and considered him a close friend. I mean, I was warm for his form, to put it crudely, but I had zero desire to be a queen.

But surely this girl was too young for him. She was so young! Yet so was Rose, and she was married to the Steward, who was older even than Eomer.

But Eomer was my friend, and I did have his best interests at heart. I wanted him to be happy, right? I doubted very much that some 21 year old princess could make my 32 year old warrior king happy, but that wasn't my business. All this possessiveness was just because he was my friend. That's all.

"That's none of my business," I said firmly, earning me a speculative look from Rose. "I have no interest in Eomer. He's just a friend."

Rose shrugged, clearly not convinced, but dropped it and changed the subject. "So, I know you are from Georgia, but where specifically are you from?"

Before now, I'd been too homesick to speak about it with her, and Rose had always let it go. Now, though, I latched onto the topic change gratefully. "My family has been in Savannah for generations, and actually was one of the first to settle it, so I grew up there. I moved to New Orleans for work though. That's where I was living when…well, this happened." I gestured to encompass everything.

"How did you get into physics," she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Both my parents are well known scientists in their fields. It was always expected that their only child would be a scientist, but I wanted to do my own thing. Since my parents were biologists, I rebelled and chose theoretical physics."

She raised her eyebrows and held up her hands in sarcastic defense. "Whoa, easy there, wild child. Next thing you know, you're going to show your ankles at dances and paint the town beige."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. But for our family, it was quite the scandal. My mother was furious, because they didn't consider it a valid science." I mimicked my mother's voice. "'Anything referred to as _Theoretical _cannot be taken seriously by the academic community."

We lapsed into silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

"Did you have a boyfriend," she asked suddenly, pulling me from my musings.

I shrugged. "I mean, I dated around a little, but I found out early that nerdy men aren't my type." Until I had met Eomer, I hadn't thought I had a type at all, but I kept that to myself.

That man was a prime piece of man meat, I thought dryly to myself, mentally leering at him.

Judging by the starry eyed look on Rose's face, her thoughts had turned to her own man, and she was unconsciously rubbing her belly as she looked out over the sea. I didn't bother to disturb the easy silence, but fell into my own thoughts as I gazed out onto the ocean.

When a maid interrupted a while later to tell us our baths were ready, I retreated to my rooms, which were, in fact, almost identical to Rose's. As I scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair (_showers, _I thought furiously, _I'm definitely going to invent showers), _I found myself thinking about Lothiriel and Eomer.

I was mature enough to admit that I was incredibly jealous of the lovely woman, but I refused to acknowledge why. It was simply ridiculous. He was a warrior king, and I was a sheltered scientist who was only beginning to understand what constituted "social norms" here.

It was definitely just a physical thing. That was all. Yep, I didn't have a thing for _him_, I just had a thing for his broad shoulders, towering height, and what I strongly suspected would be washboard abs.

Not to mention that long blond hair, manly chest that could fill out a tunic _really_ well, and that his biceps were the size of my thigh. Oh, and his large hands that engulfed mine completely. And if he had large hands, he probably had a large….

"Noooooooope." I shook myself abruptly. Not gonna go there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After my bath, I donned a robe and rejoined Rose and the two of us sat on the balcony while we dried our hair in the fading sunlight. We chatted as we sat there, talking about our next project, but mostly we just talked about home. About all the stupid things we missed, like black and white movies, phones, internet, musicals (she was pleased to see that I was a fan of RENT), nutella, and Star Trek (I was pleased to see she was a fellow Trekky). We also talked about what had happened at home since she had been gone, as she had 'disappeared' six years before I had.

Very soon, it was time to change into the formal gowns we had brought in anticipation of our arrival. As the Steward's wife (and, as my new identity as a noblewoman of her house, me) Rose was the representative of both the House of Hurin and of Minas Tirith, which meant we both had to dress accordingly. The gowns were fiercely elegant, though not as pretentious as the seamstress had tried to make them, which spoke volumes about Rose's good taste.

The underdress was cream colored and soft (and blessedly light, given summer had come full force), and was cut almost off the shoulder. Over this went a strapless, embroidered overdress (light blue for Rose, summer green for me) with discreet boning in the top until it flared out from our hips to the floor.

It was much different than the current styles, with fuller skirts and gathered sleeves, but Rose and her ladies were expected to start new trends. While I wasn't much for fashion, I was feminine enough to enjoy wearing the lovely gowns, and practical enough to be grateful they were so comfortable. While we dressed, maids entered to help us with our hair.

When Rose was satisfied that we wouldn't disgrace the House of Hurin, we were returned to the balcony to wait for the princes to come collect us. Dusk had taken a firm hold on the world while we had dressed, and the sunset was breathtaking over the water.

"Princes Imrahil and Amrothos have arrived to escort you and Lady Leigh, your Grace," the maid said with a curtsey as the men entered. I barely resisted the urge to ogle Amrothos. Both men had changed into regal attire, and Amrothos definitely filled out his tunic well.

_Not to mention his leggings_, added a dirty voice in my mind. _You could bounce a quarter off that butt._

"Ladies, you look radiant," Amrothos declared, bowing with a flourish. "The moon herself shall dare not show her face tonight, lest she be found pale in the glow of your beauty."

I rolled my eyes, but Rose merely smiled and took Imrahil's arm. "You look lovely," Imrahil said, smiling down at her.

As we made our way through the halls, Amrothos kept up a lively chatter, but I was starting to feel anxious. What if I made a fool of myself? This was my first important function as a dignitary, and I was woefully unprepared for it. I had no real idea of what was going to happen. As we approached the two giant doors that led to the Great Hall, my anxiety built.

Frantically, I tried to remember all of the advice Eomer had given me about formally meeting dignitaries, and prayed to any listening to gods not to shame myself or Boromir or Rose. I had to bring honor to them. I found myself fervently wishing I was back in a laboratory.

Rose, to both my relief and trepidation, also seemed a little nervous, though she was better at hiding it. As our names were announced to the guests and the doors opened, I saw her take a deep breath, square her shoulders, and lift her chin. She glanced back at me, and I gave her a reassuring wink.

"Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth escorting Her Grace, Lady Rose of Minas Tirith!"

The two regally descended the stairs to a crowd of people inclining their heads respectfully.

"Prince Amrothos of Dol Amroth escorting Lady Leigh of Minas Tirith!"

As we were of lesser rank, Amrothos bowed and I curtsied to the crowd before we descended the stairs. The entire time, I was praying that I wouldn't trip or fall over or some other incident while so many eyes were on me.

Amrothos led us to a long table where we took our seats. Imrahil, as ruler of Dol Amroth, sat at the head of the table, with Elphir on his right and Rose on his left. I was seated next to Rose, and the others took their seats around us. Looking down the long table, I estimated there were probably fifty or sixty people there, ranging from all ages.

_So, these are the noble families of the principality of Dol Amroth_, I thought. Everyone was staring at Rose, some more blatantly than others. I couldn't really blame them. After all, no one had heard of her until a few months ago, and now she was the second most powerful woman in Gondor. There were bound to be some ruffled feathers, simply because she was so young and _clearly_ wasn't descended from Numenorians like they were.

Though, in my opinion, she was infinitely prettier than the other women here, the only exception being Lothiriel.

Not that I was biased.

When everyone was seated, Imrahil raised his goblet, and the chatter died down. "Tonight, I and my family are honored to welcome Lady Rose to Dol Amroth. My nephew could not have chosen are more suitable woman, and I am proud to call her family." He was smiling, but there was a hard look in his eyes, and the words clearly held a message: Rose has my approval and my protection. "May the most you ever wish for be the least you ever receive."

After we had all drunk the toast, Rose stood and held her own glass aloft. "Dol Amroth has always been, and always will be, a jewel in Gondor's crown," she said, smiling. I could see panic in her eyes, and realized she hadn't realized she would need to give a toast, and hadn't written one.

"Lie, cheat, steal, or drink," I hissed under my breath to her when it was clear she was floundering. Though her face still had on a serene mask, I could see the miniscule release of tension in her shoulders.

"May you never lie, cheat, steal, or drink," she said. "But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must cheat, cheat death. If you must steal, steal a kiss. And if you must drink," she said, lifting her glass and winking at the other guests, "drink with me."

A murmer of laughter went around the table as we drank the toast and she took her seat again.

"I so owe you," she whispered.

"Damn straight," I murmured back.

The dinner passed quickly. For the most part, it was simply chitchat amongst us and Imrahil's family. Lothiriel, I was disappointed to see, was charming, vivacious, and had a sardonic wit.

_This shouldn't irritate you so much,_ I thought to myself. _You should be happy for Eomer. This is exactly the kind of Queen he needs._

The siblings were relaxed and clearly used to these sorts of social functions. The family was quick to laugh and slow to anger, so our end of the table was frequently bursting into gales of laughter as everyone bantered back and forth. Strong women were a weakness of the Dol Amroth men, it seemed, for Elphir's very pregnant wife, Meren, was just as quick-witted as Lothiriel.

As we were eating, a band had set up at the other end of the hall, and when the meal was finished, Imrahil stood. He waited until everyone had risen before speaking.

"Lords and Ladies, now that we have sated our hunger with good food and conversation, let us sate our hearts with dancing and music. Honor me with a dance, your Grace," he asked, bowing to Rose.

"The honor is mine," she replied, smiling and taking his arm. As he led her to the other end of the room, Elphir and Meren followed suit, with Lothiriel and Erchirion following quickly behind.

"Shall we, my Lady?" Amrothos offered his arm to me, which I accepted with a tight smile.

We neared the floor and my panic rose with each step. I had danced once or twice with Rose, but this was bound to be some ridiculously complicated Gondorian dance, and I just knew I was going to make a fool out of myself in front of all these people.

"Amrothos," I hissed, "I don't know how to dance!" If he was surprised, his smile didn't waver; he may be a ham, but he was a well-bred ham.

"I will not let you falter, Leigh," he whispered back as we swept gracefully into our places. It seemed that we four couples were the only ones to dance this particular one, because no others joined us.

The music started, and I curtsied while Amrothos bowed before he grasped my hand and waist. He swept deftly around the floor with the other couples. It was all I could do not to look at our feet. He spun me so that we were side by side, our hands clasped behind my back as we strode forward.

"Relax," he murmured into my ear. "I've got you. Besides, this particular dance seems to expect women to be idiots, anyway."

Surprisingly, that actually did reassure me.

Other couples had since swept onto the floor, and I kept one eye on the other women, which served me well when we were supposed to pick up our skirts or whatnot. It was the only reason I had warning to brace myself on Amrothos' shoulders, and in the next instant, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me easily into the air in a half turn before setting me down again.

A quiet startled laugh escaped me as my feet touched the floor again, making Amrothos chuckle in response. "See, it's not so hard."

"Yes, clearly I was a fool to –" I broke off as he spun me away and I spun back to his chest, "worry," I finished dryly.

He laughed genuinely at that, drawing looks from the other couples. I smothered a smile.

Finally, the dance was finished, and we curtsied and bowed to each other before the men led their partners off the floor. Amrothos led me to Rose and Imrahil.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Rose said, surprised.

"I don't," I replied dryly. "But I had a very good partner, luckily."

Amrothos bowed, grinning. "I am a man of many talents."

"Were you half as good at poker as you are at dancing, you wouldn't owe me so much money, Amrothos," I commented innocently. Chuckles erupted from the group.

"Madam, loathe though I am to admit it, I let you win," Amrothos sniffed comically. "A gentleman never lets a lady lose."

"So you threw your cards at me to be polite?" I lifted an eyebrow at him. "If I remember correctly, you called me a demon card-shark and accused me of stacking the deck."

We were interrupted then by the arrival of lords asking Rose and Lothiriel to dance. The group mostly broke apart then, as the princes were obliged to dance with other ladies, and I danced with Imrahil.

For the rest of the night, I made a point to only dance with Imrahil or his sons. Of course, this meant that I danced primarily with Amrothos and Erchirion, but they were both great dancers.

In all honesty, with the exception of Imrahil's family, the Gondorians I met through the course of the night seemed very stuffy. Everyone was clearly trying to get in good with Rose and I (being the next step to Boromir), and the ladies, when they weren't plying Rose with flattery, were sending me dirty looks for dancing so often with Amrothos and Erchirion.

When Rose finally called it a night, claiming fatigue from her pregnancy, I was relieved. Imrahil escorted us both back to our rooms, and I helped Rose undress before returning to my own room.

For a while, I lay in bed, thinking. I missed Eomer, to my surprise. After spending the evening fending off stuffy noblemen and ignoring the ladies' glares, I was uneasy. If I couldn't find a way home, were these the kind of people I was going to have to be around for the rest of my life? I desperately hoped not.

I had spent my life in school or in a lab, and freely admitted that I was no stellar judge of character. Yet these people reminded me of the mean girls back in high school: snobby, entitled, and two-faced. These were people you had to walk on eggshells around, careful not to make a wrong move or become ensnared in their traps.

If this was what I had to look forward to, I would rather become a hermit, I thought bitterly.

I desperately wished Eomer were here to talk to. He wasn't someone who would tell you everything would be alright. Instead, he would be more likely to tell me that I simply had to be more cunning, learn the rules and become better at their games than they were.

Thinking about my friend gave me comfort, and as I drifted off to sleep, I decided to send him a letter in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>**: PLEASE READ AS THIS IS IMPORTANT****!****I greatly appreciate all the kind feedback I've been getting, as well as the nicely worded constructive criticism.**

**I'm going to say here, though, that for all those who hate non-canon pairings, I'm afraid this isn't the story for you. This is an Eomer/OC story, and I fully intend to keep it this way.**

**There are truly excellent stories about Eomer/Lothiriel (my favorite pairing after Boromir/OC). Here are a few that I absolutely love and **_**highly **_**recommend:**

**Yours to Command by Lialathuveril **

**Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours by the-mighty-pen325**

**On the Wings of the Storm by Lialathuveril (as you can see, she's one of my favorite authors)**

**Tales From The Fourth Age: The Princess & The King by nicraydoi **

**Bound by Duty by Lady BlueJay**


End file.
